Peeta's proposal
by Muggleborn Malfoy
Summary: Peeta wants to propose to Katniss, but he can't figure out how. It takes the help of a fourteen year old by the name of Prim for him to figure out that Katniss really does love him. Prim never died in Mockingjay and Gale is still in 12. Enjoy


Peeta POV

"Come on Peeta you survived the Hunger Games... Twice! You helped the revolution, and got hijacked in the process. You can handle a little wedding proposal to your girlfriend."

I have been pacing the room back and forth for about an hour, but I still can't think straight.

"Just walk up to her and casually say 'will you marry me?' grr you are such a wimp Mellark"

Oh yeah. I have been talking to myself for an hour too.

"Peeta? Peeta are you in here?" I hear Katniss' little sister, Prim, say from what I suspect being the front door of house.

"I'm in room Prim." I shout down to her. I expect her to come up and talk to me for a while but instead she just tells me that Greasy Sae has dinner ready at the house she lives in with Katniss (her legal guardian since their mother went to district 5 to help people)

I walk across the green to Katniss' house still thinking about how I can ask her to marry me. Ever since the rebellion ended we have been coming closer and closer every day. After about a month we were sharing a bed because of nightmares and Katniss told me that she loves me. We didn't know about the little 14 year old listening through the keyhole of her door until she ran into the room smiling like crazy.

I absentmindedly grab hold of the ring with the small pearl that lies in my pocket. Katniss would not have wanted a diamond like the Capitol people use, and pearls have a connection to each of our emotions. Katniss told me about how she kept the pearl I gave her in Quarter Quell close to her throughout the rebellion. She gave that pearl back to me saying that maybe it could help remind me that she loves me during one of my episodes, it has done its job so far.

I get to the Everdeen house and ring the doorbell.

"Prim could you get that?" Katiss yells from a distance.

"I'm busy. Gale?"

"Yeah ok. Probably ol Pete."

Ugh. Gale has been calling me Pete since he came back to district 12 and it annoys the hell out of me. Gale finally opens the door and let's me in with the usual hand shake hello. Prim comes up and gives me a quick hug and then a glare above all glares. Greasy Sae and her granddaughter say hello along with a sober (as can be) Haymitch. I find Katniss in the study looking over the latest District 12 rebuilding plans. Ever since I became mayor and she became my personal assistant we both have been spending a lot of times in our studies.

She looks up at me briefly and smiles. I give her a look that states my confusion so she says, "The people want to have a bakery again, so I'm designing it."

I give a soft chuckle at how hard she is working then lean down and whisper in her ear, "dinners ready. Don't make me call Dr. Prim in to lecture you about eating." If looks could kill...

Finally putting down her pencil, Katniss turns around and sees right through my happy smile as usual.

"Whats got you so nervous Peeta?" She asks with dead seriousness in her voice.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about how am I doing as mayor." I answer giving myself a mental high five for my awesome lie.

"Uh huh." She says she knows I'm lying but she still plays along, "I think that you are an excellent mayor sir."

I smile and reach out my hand for hers, and once she interlocks our fingers we go out to everyone else.

"Good they're here. We were about to start a search party." says Haymitch in his usual gruffy voice.

"Funny Haymitch. Can we eat now?" Asks Prim in that annoying 14 year old attitude voice of hers.

"Yes Prim we can eat now." Katniss says while holding back a laugh at Prim's attitude.

One everyone migrates into the kitchen I pull Katniss aside and ask, " what is so funny about Prim having an attitude?"

"She started yesterday so she is kind of emotional."

"Started what do you mean s-" then it hits me. The girl thing every month, " Oh god I thought we would get a break. Yours just ended."

She hits me in the arm for that one.

"Do you think we like this? It hurts like hell, and believe me I have been there and back 3 times."

"Ok ok. Ow did you have to hit me?"

"Yes now come on."

When we enter the kitchen we see everyone already eating what looks like some sort of soup.

"Really? You couldn't have waited 5 more minutes?" Katniss asks looking straight at her little sister.

"No I was hungry." Prim answered hotly.

Me and Katniss sat down with Katniss in between me an Gale. Gale admitted to liking Katniss before but he promises that he is over it.

"So Pete what have been up to all week?" Gale asks innocently, he knows how much I hate the name Pete.

"Work. Painting. More work. And sleep." I answer nonchalantly, I can't let him under my skin. Not tonight.

Me and Gale became pretty good friends after the rebellion so of course he needs to annoy me. Katniss just strikes up a conversation with Prim and Greasy Sae instead of getting in between me and Gale (figuratively speaking)

Apparently Greasy Sae is helping rebuild the hob in the same building it was in before, and her granddaughter is going to start making the stews that she used to.

I am still trying to gain the courage to propose to Katniss, but I just can't. It is so easy for me to imagine her saying no to marriage, and it is extremely hard for me to imagine her saying yes.

After dinner prim walks up to me and literally drags me to the hallway closet.

"What is your problem?" she whisper screams at me, "It's a proposal not the Hunger Games!"

I am seriously confused right now. How did she know? Does Katniss know too? Am I that obvious?

As if reading my mind Prim says, "No Katniss doesn't know. I saw the ring in your house two months ago."

"Ok give me a break. You know your sister! I want this to be perfect for her!"

"Just do it already! You two need to get married."

"And why is that?"

"Because I want to be an aunt and you two love each other."

"What if she says no?"

"She won't"

"You sure?"

"positive, Now get out there and propose!"

She pushes me out of the closet and I end up falling flat on my butt in front of Katniss and Haymitch and of course Gale who has a video camera recording. I stand up and walk over to Katniss and the butterflies make a comeback in this fight, but this time I'm even more determined than before.

"Katniss, we've survived the Hunger Games twice, we went through a rebellion to save Panem, and now her we are, still recovering, but I'm tired of trying to recover alone." I got down on one knee in front of the woman I love, guess it's now or never, "Katniss Maybelle Everdeen, will you marry me? And we can recover together?"

She hesitated for a moment, obviously thinking things over before finally saying, " Yes, Peeta. Yes!" she jumped into my arms and kissed me. Even though we have shared thousands of kisses, this kiss alone seemed to be the most important one ever shared.

Prim and Gale were standing there with huge smiles on their faces while Haymitch just sat there and gruffly said, "Knew it was just a matter of time, I think we need some spirits to celebrate."

"No Haymitch!" Katniss said in a voice that obviously said that that's was the end of that.

"Fine, you don't have to drink, but I need one." and with that Haymitch got up and went to the kitchen where he knows Katniss keeps extra spirits in case he runs out. I'm really glad I proposed to Katniss, but I couldn't have done it without the help of her little sister, Prim.

6 years later

Mrs. Everdeen came by today and talked to Katniss. She talked to her for three hours until I heard her start crying on my way to the bathroom. I walked in and I found out she's pregnant. Our next great adventure is starting. And I'm looking forward to it.


End file.
